


这个恶魔不太冷

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 二蛋和小维，亲情向，这个杀手不太冷au
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

站在一座陌生的房屋前等待开门时，一如往常，维吉尔开始考虑被拒之门外的后果。如果是乡间，他还能找堆草垛露宿，并用自己的双手提供服务换取食物——无论是劈柴还是除草，他都自信干得不错。但这片街区有些怪异，不知是不是靠近墓区的关系，大部分房屋都荒废了。当他从坑坑洼洼的街道走过时，黑色的鸟儿从缺砖少瓦的屋顶上起飞，嘎嘎乱鸣，篱笆像长错位的牙齿一样东倒西歪，而无人修剪的枝桠像死人的手指一样从变形的墙壁缝隙中戳了出来。男孩已经搜索过好几间废屋，可惜一无所获。

唯一的例外就是眼前这座屋子，亮着灯，就像糖果屋一样诱惑着腹中饥饿难忍的男孩。

他拖着麻木的双脚一瘸一拐地朝着灯光走去，鼓起勇气去敲门。他想象着门吱呀一声打开，屋子的主人——满脸皱纹的老妇人或是一脸凶悍的壮汉——会带着恼怒的表情出现在门口。“哪个讨厌鬼在敲门？”她/他可能会这么说，“你从哪来，孩子？”

饿瘪了的肚子有气无力地叫了一声，连着两日未能进食让维吉尔一阵眩晕。饥饿带来的寒意让男孩裹紧了衣物。不合身的工装夹克来自某次意外收获，而外衣下面的男孩只穿着一条湿漉漉的短裤和一件薄薄的短袖T恤，血迹斑斑的T恤松垮垮地挂在瘦小的肩膀上，和外套一样的不合身。光着一只脚的男孩举起手，抓住门环敲了三下。敲完后，他深吸一大口气，然后屏气凝神地祈祷，祈祷门会打开，祈祷开门的是个好心人，祈祷能有几片面包果腹。

没有任何动静。

男孩又敲了三下，但……还是没有动静。

寂静和饥饿带来莫大的压力。男孩缩着身体又等了几分钟，门还是没有开。

乞求一个陌生人的良心大发似乎比从穷追不舍的恶魔的手中逃离更加艰难。后者需要的只是拼尽一切的战斗，而前者则需要一些令男孩感到厌恶的小技巧。

他再吸了一口气，向着门镜的方向扬起头。此时正好一阵夜风从背后袭来，气流扬起他的刘海，把藏在头发下的半边脸曝露于外，浮肿的脸蛋像不小心磕坏的水果，淤青已经变成深紫。

即使并不清楚门镜后面是否有人站着，男孩的眼泪依然如断线的珍珠般簌簌落下。

求求你，开门吧。

求求你，求求你，求求你。

哭泣和哀求是必不可少的，能激发人类的同情或是恶意，而后者维吉尔自信可以解决。他害怕的是被拒之门外，害怕忍饥挨饿的日子没有尽头。

时间一分一秒地过去，像从伤口落下的鲜血，一滴接着一滴。门后的人动作迟缓，灼灼的目光从门镜中俯视着男孩。他的手垂在身旁，握成拳头状，指甲因此刺入血肉。

他应该当着他的面关上门灯，然后回去休息。至少，原本是这样打算的。可让他吃惊的是，自己竟然硬不起心肠无视那些眼泪。

他瞪着他。蓝宝石般的眼睛，犹如梦境。

他再次准备转身，只差一点点。手掌中的剧痛可以阻碍冲动，却不能阻止他的心烦意乱——于是他长叹一声，叹息里充满挫败，然后放弃抵抗，敞开大门让男孩进入。

*

维吉尔走进大门，他步伐缓慢，手指胡乱抹着泪水，光裸的小脚在地板上踩出一个个脏污的脚印。为他开门的男人与想象相差甚远——这是个高大英俊的人类，几乎有一个半个维吉尔那么高，完美年轻的五官冷冰冰的，脸上没有一丝皱纹，却有一头与年纪不太相称的白发。他看起来很强壮，袖子卷到胳膊肘，衣领也敞开着，露出紧绷结实的肌肉。但这些印象并不足以让男孩生畏，让他警惕的是男人的眼睛。

他的眼睛像火。

当男人的目光与男孩相遇时，维吉尔的心脏怦怦乱跳。

房子的主人在离男孩几步远的地方停了下来，端详着他，仔仔细细地端详着他。先是脸，再到他的衣着打扮，然后又回到他的脸，来来回回看了好几趟，生怕漏掉了什么东西。

“你是什么？”男人问道，他的语调非常柔和，和他的质问完全不符的柔和。

不是谁，而是什么。

维吉尔眼里的恼怒一闪而过，他回答时声音依然平静有礼：“我叫维吉尔，先生。谢谢您收留我。”

一团阴影从男人心中升起，他的嘴角却浮现出微笑。若有认识男人的人在此，一定会很惊讶，因为这个男人已有多年不曾笑过，就连男人自己都已经忘了上次展颜欢笑是在何时何地。

男人举起手，维吉尔警惕地盯着他，然后意识到男人是让他坐到墙边的沙发上。维吉尔有些迟疑不决，然后他们的眼光再次相遇，在那一瞬间，男孩看到男人脸上表达善意的微笑，僵硬的五官因此而变得生动。

这一丝变化让男孩放松了警惕，又或者因为饥饿让他的反应变得迟钝。

一个快如闪电的动作。维吉尔的胳膊就被扣住，男人用力一摔，男孩的头重重地撞到墙壁，视线顿时一片模糊。他没有等视力恢复就去摸自己从不离身的刀，但男人已经扑了过来，压在男孩身上，他的手掐住了男孩的喉咙，眼神冷峻如冰。

阎魔刀滚得有些远，但维吉尔并没有放弃，他又撕又咬，赤裸的小脚拼命乱蹬，拼命想把男人推开。他已经拼尽全力与男人搏斗，但令人失望的是，男人的手臂强壮有力，身躯也沉如巨石，男孩完全没办法挣脱。

扭打中，男人整个压住了他，压制了男孩所有的挣扎，然后……把他的头发推上去，目不转睛地盯着他看。看着看着，男人眼中的冰冷渐渐消失了，脸上多了份迷惑不解，然后，男人松开手，让男孩能够顺畅的呼吸。

“你是谁？”

维吉尔无法回答。新伤和旧伤在一起流血，他痛得眼冒金星，却又动弹不得。筋疲力竭的同时他也感受到了久违的毛骨悚然，那一瞬间，男孩几乎已经看到了自己的结局：被折磨而死，或者更糟一点，在死前还要承受侮辱。

这绝不是维吉尔想要的。所以一等到喘过气，男孩立刻伸手去够他的武器。

“回答我！”

男人低吼一声，吓得男孩一个哆嗦。他的手腕再度被钳制，男人俯下身，似乎打算用尖利的牙齿咬破他的喉咙。

“我是维吉尔，斯巴达的儿子维吉尔！”男孩的尖叫在沉闷的空间内回荡，他几乎失去了思考的能力，恐惧让泪水在眼眶中凝结。

他可以用手捂住男孩的嘴，或是用恐吓命令他闭上嘴，但这两个选择都让男人感到难受。男孩身上的某种东西使他想起自己在很久之前失去的兄弟。是什么呢？不是泪水，也不是和记忆中别无区别的容貌，这两样都可以作假，这点男人早已领教。阻止他对男孩痛下杀手的一种态度：根深蒂固不愿放弃不愿服输的态度。正是这种顽固救了男孩一命，也证实他并非恶魔假扮。

“维吉尔。”

这个名字被放入口中咀嚼，与往常别无二致的苦涩中沉淀出一丝甜蜜。

被唤了名字的男孩还在流泪，水汪汪的蓝眼睛惊恐万分，却依然瞪着他不放。

“对不起，维吉尔。”男人没有再微笑，但他的五官骤然软化，情感的波动让他的脸真正柔和起来。他将男孩抱起置于沙发上，解开破烂的外套，小心查看起男孩的伤口。

胸口的伤势很重，血还在不停地往外冒。

维吉尔觉得四周的墙都在摇晃。他用微弱的声音问男人：“你要杀我吗?”

男人把维吉尔被血浸透的T恤撕碎，压在伤口上止血。“不……抱歉，我不该出手这么重。”

“你在道歉，为了什么？”

“我……因为我没认出你。”

维吉尔蠕动着嘴唇，他还想问男人究竟是谁，但眩晕感将他包裹其中，男人的声音也变得遥远而朦胧。他感觉自己正在慢慢浮起，又在下一刻向着深渊坠落。

他晕了过去。

*

整个晚上，男人的目标都很明确：让男孩活下去，让一切回归正常。

脱掉衣物后的男孩浑身青紫，到处是伤，比男人想象中更瘦小。即使身处昏迷中，他仍在不停地颤抖，让他如此疼痛的并不是看似恐怖的皮肉伤，而是一截折断后戳入内脏的肋骨。

此时已说不清那截肋骨是何时刺破脏器的，或许是他把男孩压在冰冷的地板上拷问的时候，亦或是他将男孩甩向墙壁的那个瞬间。不管是哪一种，男人的心里都充满了自责。他尽可能快速地将肋骨扳回原处，然后在伤处滴满自己的血液，期待同源的血能激活男孩自身的恢复力。

一开始，什么都没有发生，过了一会儿后，狰狞的创口开始愈合，很快消失到无影无踪，仿佛从来不曾受过伤一样。男人盯着完好如初的胸膛看了一会儿，释然地松了口气，然后用同样的办法处理了其他伤口。

下一步是清洁身体。

他把水壶架上炉灶，回来时发现维吉尔的已经踢掉了裹在身上的毯子。男孩的脸颊浮起两团红晕，但没有出汗的迹象，只有干燥紧绷的皮肤持续燥热，像被火烤着。他发起了烧。

控制住想紧紧拥抱男孩的冲动，男人拉起毯子，重新盖在男孩身上，只露出瘦削的脸庞。男孩的嘴微张着，左边的一颗侧切牙失去了踪影，留下一个黑黑的洞。一阵痛楚直击男人的心脏——从恶魔的围堵追杀中逃离，被饥寒折磨，满心恐惧，独自流浪——而他不过是个连乳牙都没换完的孩子。

他跪坐在男孩身边，一而再再而三地想着：现在该怎么办？

在他以为已经理解了自己的命运，已经接受这一切并继续生活之后，命运却因为他的一无所有而生出了同情？所以这个男孩就是命运馈赠的礼物？不！这种好事怎么可能落在他头上！这一切一定是个阴谋！他根本不该让男孩进屋，不该让那张纯真无辜的脸出现在自己面前。老天啊！不过才一分钟而已，他已经开始付出代价了，瞧他的指尖，已经开始发痒，或许只有触摸男孩才能减轻他的症状。

水壶烧开的汽鸣声将他惊醒，男人慌忙缩回自己的手，几近挣扎地逃离男孩的身边。

烈酒、面包、罐头，男人第一次觉得自己储存的物资太过匮乏。他一边在仓库里挑挑拣拣，一边为男孩发热的事情担着心。虽然拥有恶魔血脉的男孩并不会像普通人那样被高热烧坏脑子，但持续不断的高烧依然会带来许多令人不快的后遗症。

突然，他从角落里挖出一袋冲泡奶粉，喜悦之情顿时弥漫男人全身。他脸上僵硬的线条几乎全部不见，微微张开的嘴唇，带着一点上扬的弧度——或许再展笑颜并不太难，至少现在他的笑容无比真实。

擦拭身体，补充水分，所有的顾虑在此时都已无关紧要。一波紧张的忙碌结束后，男人倾身触碰男孩的前额。他很温暖，是接近正常的温暖，不是那种折磨人的发烧。男人欣慰地抚平男孩凌乱的银发，又用指尖轻轻碰了碰男孩的眼帘，暗自猜想是什么梦令他的睫毛微微颤动。

这一刻，他的手是前所未有过的温柔。

*

天又冷又暗，虽已临近正午，日光依旧朦胧。维吉尔睁开眼睛，他迷迷糊糊地看着天花板的轮廓，只觉得一片陌生。男孩试着移动，试着爬起，但酸胀无力的肌肉迫使他重新倒下。他小声吸气，感觉皮肤下像有虫子在爬，手脚也软得像柳条，唯一值得安慰的是它们还在原地。就这样忍耐了一会儿后，他才又重新开始对周围进行审视，然后意识到房间的其他部分也同样陌生。挑高的屋顶，褪色的壁纸，家具看上去年代久远，墙壁上还挂着怪模怪样的装饰品。

我究竟在哪儿？

一阵突如其来的饥饿感打断了他的思考，男孩绷紧了嘴唇，虽然他的手灌了铅般沉重，但还是勉力抬起一只，朝着饥饿的源头摸去。触手是一片柔软的布料，似乎是件睡袍。除此以外他什么都没穿。他的身体清爽、干净，隐隐有股好闻的香味。可他应该很久没洗过澡了。男孩将手指放在睡袍上，试图回忆起更多的信息。但记忆没有回应。

“你醒了？”

成年男性的声音，柔和，或许还有些关切之意。他想好好看看精心照料自己的人是谁，于是打起精神，努力用胳膊肘撑起身坐好。

现在维吉尔看得清楚多了。他正躺在一张皮沙发上，身上盖着几张厚毯子。它们虽然能保暖，但无法祛除身体上的酸痛感和饥饿感。然后，他看见了男人。他套着黑色的贴身底衫，下面配着条颜色亮丽的皮裤，是很少有男人会选择的红色。他还有一双明亮锐利的蓝眼睛，它们让男孩想起父亲。真是奇怪，难道他也有斯巴达的血统？

“你还好吗？”男人问。

摇头或点头似乎都不太适合，看到男人的那一刻，昨夜的记忆便自动复苏。没被生吞活剥已是奇迹，挨一顿打好像没也什么大不了。唯一让男孩搞不懂的是男人前后不一的态度，他茫然无措地盯着男人看了一会，然后努力挤出粗哑的回复。

“如果与死亡相比，是的，好心的先生，我想我感觉还不错。”

“昨晚我很抱歉。”男人说，维吉尔记得他昨晚也表示过歉意，不止一遍。“除此之外呢？”

“很饿。”

男人递给维吉尔一个杯子。“接着。”他招呼着说，并端着杯子等了一会儿，让维吉尔看清杯中正散发着香味的热牛奶。

男孩的眼睛微微睁大，他接过茶杯，双手轻颤着。一杯热牛奶下肚，男孩的脸颊慢慢有了血色。

“还有这个。”一碗浓汤顺利换掉了男孩手中的茶杯。

比起猪肉炖豆子罐头，显然番茄汤罐更适合病人食用。

“你的刀我放在武器架上了，项链在枕头下面，只有脏衣服被我丢了。我不会赶你出去，不管你想问什么，吃完再谈。”

男孩点了点头，一头乱发中几缕银色发丝落下来遮住了眼睛。虽然昏睡了近两天，但他一醒来，便以超出常人的速度恢复着，从一开始几乎拿不动一杯牛奶，到喝完汤后就打算自己下床去厨房洗碗。

男人无情剥夺了男孩的独立权。他只用一只手就压住了男孩的肩膀，把他推回去继续卧床休息。

“只是洗碗而已，我可以的。”男孩抓着毯子的边缘，挺直上半身，用不驯的蓝眼睛瞪着男人。而男人双手交叠在胸前，利用身高优势俯视着男孩，一副完全没商量的模样。

“我说你可以下床的时候，你才可以下来，我没说前不可以。”虽然男孩痊愈得很快，但他依然瘦得像块木板，薄薄的皮肤下面都绷出了肋骨的线条，所以男人不打算纵容他。

男孩嘟起了嘴。他觉得骨头缝里都在发痒，恨不得爬起来跑一跑跳一跳。他嫌弃屋里的空气太闷，三层的毯子也太热，没穿内裤的感觉也怪怪的。还有他的武器，不知为何阎魔刀一直没有回应他的呼唤，仿佛笃定此地没有危险似的。但最让他感到困惑的，还是男人的身份，以及那句“我没认出你”中包含的意思。

男人带着战利品离去，片刻之后，零星片段的音乐若有似无从角落飘来，伴随着砰砰的敲打声，让心不在焉的男孩竖起了耳朵。他偷偷扭头，发现那台陈旧复古的点唱机嘎吱嘎吱响了几声后，居然开始正常运转，而男人正随着一曲轻快的音乐轻轻打着节拍。这一刻，在男孩眼里，幽幽发光的彩灯、光线下舞动的尘埃、男人杯中袅袅升起的热气，还有男人本身，组成一幅安静祥和的景象。

看在音乐好听的份上，男孩决定不再和男人置气。

“我以为你更喜欢那种吵闹的音乐。”

“重金属？当然，但爵士也不错。”

“这首歌叫什么？”

“I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire.”

*

“你叫什么，先生？”

当男人用修长的手指探查维吉尔的复原情况时，男孩突然问道。

“……托尼。”

男孩笑了笑，仿佛知道这是一个假名，但还是接受了它，作为被收留的流浪儿，通情达理是必备的美德。

这个笑容让化名托尼的男人愣了愣神，同时他的手指也找到了某个藏在柔软肌肤下的肿节。他用手指往下压，男孩立刻露出了痛苦的表情，男人皱起了眉，立马挪开手指，温暖的手掌短暂地放在男孩的脸颊上，然后快速移动到额头，接着伸到腋窝下面，在那里停留了片刻，最后拿了出来。

“没有发烧，应该只是血瘀块。”

维吉尔尽量无视那些勤劳工作的手指，好像被翻来覆去检查的并不是他的身体。他当然知道这些肿块，并不是太在意，它们存在的最大坏处不过是让男孩难以入眠，在被追杀的旅途中这几乎是个优点。

“你是个杀手吗，托尼？”

“当然不是。”

“你有枪，而且你很厉害。”男孩指了指不远处挂在椅背上的枪带，表情笃定。

“我是个……猎人。”

“猎杀什么？”

“恶魔。”

托尼打开主厅的顶灯，让男孩能够看清挂在墙壁上当飞镖靶子的恶魔头颅。

“COOL！”男孩目不转睛看着，发出了非常孩子气的赞叹。“你杀了多少恶魔了？”

“很多。”

“很多是多少？”

“多到数不清。”

男孩粗哑的嗓音突然静下来。他转向托尼，一只手紧紧握着母亲的遗物，“那些恶魔，他们追捕我，还杀了我的母亲和弟弟……我甚至不知道为什么。”

“因为你的父亲，斯巴达。”

“父亲。”短短两个字中禁锢着一千个没有说出口的问题。维吉尔闭上眼，一阵颤抖贯穿他的身体。

“斯巴达为了保护人类而背叛同族，以一己之力击败了魔帝蒙德斯并关闭了人魔两界的通道，他也因此被所有恶魔视作叛徒。”他慢慢说着，很简短，但所有的问题都得到了解答。

“可妈妈又做错了什么？她只是个普通的女人。”

“你们是斯巴达最珍视的家人，在恶魔眼里，这就是罪。”托尼低声道，“我不清楚你是如何从恶魔手中逃脱的，即使他放你多活几天，也可能只是因为想和一个孩子慢慢玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，或是借你把斯巴达引出来。”

男孩咬着嘴唇沉默了好几分钟，在把唇瓣咬破前，他开口问道：“雇恶魔猎人去杀掉蒙德斯，需要多少钱？”

“我明白你的心情。不过我也可以告诉你，大部分猎人都做不到，他们甚至不知道蒙德斯在哪儿。”

“如果……是你呢？”

“你付不起我的价钱。”托尼叹了口气，然后稍稍弯下腰，好平视男孩的眼睛，“忘掉复仇，孩子，隐姓埋名会让你更容易活下去，活得长长久久、开开心心。这就是我对你的建议。”

“不！”维吉尔毫不退缩地与他对视。

多么叛逆！他凝视男孩的蓝眼睛，里面闪烁着固执的反抗，这神情他再熟悉不过。无论是过去，还是未来，无论是强大，还是弱小，这目光中的固执从未改变、从未衰弱。

“假使你允许的话，托尼……先生，”藏在毯子下的手指搅在了一起，男孩轻轻咬着嘴唇，“你教我杀恶魔，而我可以为你工作，怎么样？我会劈柴除草，打扫屋子，也会洗衣服，做饭也可以学。”

“那么如果我拒绝你呢，维吉尔？”托尼的声音带着冷酷的平静，“如果我告诉你，我绝不会把一个孩子训练成送死的蠢货，所以我不会在你身上浪费时间……如果我对你说了这些话，然后把你赶走，当着你的面关上大门，你要如何？”

“那我就在你的房子外面露宿，”男孩回答他，“并且尽我所能为你服务，用我的双手、汗水和劳作——直到你改变心意，直到你答应教我如何获取力量。每天你都会看见我为你辛劳，你会明白我决不会放弃。”宝石色的眼睛闪着挑战的光。“而且我也不是孩子了。”他补充道。

“维吉尔，你就是个孩子。”

他的反复强调让男孩感到恼怒，“孩子是什么都不懂只知道玩耍的愚蠢生物。”他稍一停顿，“孩子也不会出卖自己。”

冷酷。多么冷酷。这就是复仇的意志吗？或者只是一层外壳，包裹着伤痕累累的灵魂，直至撞上南墙才会彻底崩溃，血流不止？

“出卖自我？”他问，“你确定？”

“如果有必要的话。”男孩的蓝眼睛里没有羞怯，一丝一毫都没有。

的确，维吉尔对自己的外貌毫不关心，但几个月的流浪生活足以见识到人类社会的黑暗面。对于喜好女性的男人来说，男孩那瘦削、纤细的身材并不合意，但对某些人而言，青涩的幼童远比丰腴的美女更能吸引他们，这种病态的喜好一旦遇上容貌不俗，青春活力的维吉尔，必定会让这类人如痴如狂。

天堂的老妈啊！瞧瞧您乖巧的大儿子都说了些什么鬼话？托尼无奈地看着倔强的男孩，重重叹了口气。和孩子打交道实在不是他的长项。

男孩迎着他的视线，一言不发地等着。

“你得知道，学徒有学徒的规矩。”头疼的恶魔猎人缓缓吐气，以平息胸中的无可奈何。

“好的。”

“别答应的那么快。我的规矩只有一条：无论是冒险还是复仇，通过试炼后你才能出去。”

“好的。”

“不问问试炼的内容是什么吗？”

“只要打败你，什么样的试炼都无所谓，我说的对吗，老师？”

“……对。”

此刻男孩脸上显露出的，是恶魔猎人非常熟悉的表情。他深知这个失去家人，满心愤怒的孩子，在很早以前就下定决心，不计代价也要满足自己复仇的愿望。男人摇摇头，不再和男孩做口舌之争，仅用动作示意男孩继续躺下休息。

“我睡得够多了。”男孩抗议道。“我不困。”

“多休息对身体有益，看这个。”

托尼摸出一枚硬币，在手指间来回转动。他的动作非常灵巧，硬币在指背上翻着跟斗，从食指和中指之间，到中指和无名指之间，再到无名指和小指之间。它在小指的指腹下消失了片刻，又在拇指和食指的缝隙中重新出现，调皮轻快地跑来跑去。男孩先盯着那枚神奇的硬币，接着盯着恶魔猎人的手指，疑惑早已被痴迷代替，他完全沉浸在手指的运动中，甚至不自觉地模仿起来。慢慢的，男孩的目光变得迷糊，最后慢慢闭上了眼睛。

恶魔猎人倾听了一下男孩的呼吸，缓慢、平稳，确实是睡着了。他为男孩掖好毯子，然后起身出门，好几个小时都没回来。


	2. Chapter 2

时间一晃而过，三年多来，男孩大部分时间都被种类繁多的训练课程所占据。要么，在住所附近的空屋中练习射击；要么，在附近的广场修习剑术；要么，在划为垃圾场的街区辨认和熟悉各种被老师抓来的恶魔；不然就是在温暖的炉边学习文字和阅读，再不然就是被舞蹈和歌曲所“熏陶”。总而言之，托尼老师似乎打算让自己唯一的学生全面发展。

唯独一件事男孩从未做过，那就是走出这座小镇。

小镇的尽头皆是悬崖，只有靠西的路连接着一条阴暗的隧道。维吉尔曾带着手电筒，偷偷跑进去探秘，然而隧道的终点被一道厚重的金属门封锁。男孩没在门上找到任何看上去像是锁的东西，只有在他需要踮起脚才能摸到的位置，有两个大大的手印。这本来没什么可奇怪，但它的样子像是手掌烙进钢铁里才能留下的印子。

男孩用指尖摸了摸，发现手印的部分很光滑也很干净，并没有灰尘污渍沾染在上面。他又把自己的手放进去试了试，显然，男孩的手比印子小多了。

无人的小镇，被封锁的隧道，奇怪的大门和门上的手印，这些东西就像男孩的老师一样神秘。尽管维吉尔的好奇心时常蠢蠢欲动，但他从未胡乱打听，毕竟这世上，每个人都有太多秘密要藏。

*

猎人踏出隧道，发觉街区的地面上覆着一层薄薄的雪，室外的气温依旧接近冰点，但对他来说，这不过是一个温和的春夜而已。

像往常般，当他到家时，维吉尔正在厨房煎着鱼排和蛋卷，又用胡萝卜、土豆和番茄煮了道汤。鱼肉和蛋带着一种奇怪的味道，但维吉尔早已习惯。

托尼如鬼魂般悄无声息地进了门，正要踏上楼梯时，维吉尔恰好端着汤锅走出来。他还没来得及说什么，男孩已经抢先问候道：“回来了，老师？晚饭快好了，你可以先冲个澡。”

“Boy——”猎人叫住了忙碌的男孩。

维吉尔放好锅子，动作很小心，然后脱掉隔热手套，面向托尼站好。每当托尼叫他，他都会恭敬站定。自从拜师之后，男孩一直如此。

猎人早已习惯了男孩的举止，他说：“你想到外面去吗？”

“我做错了什么吗？”男孩歪了歪头，有些苦恼地问。

屋外，夕阳渐渐落下。一道暮光偶然透过窗户，将男孩一头银发照得灿若王冠，片刻之后又消失无踪——短命的荣耀。就像维吉尔的未来。

“不。”恶魔猎人抹了抹脸，“我的意思是，你想和我一起出去吗？到镇外走一走，看一看。”

男孩不假思索地点点头。老师一直很温和地对待他，所以男孩对猎人不再像最初那样畏惧。

“你还想着复仇？”托尼又问。

“从未忘记过。”

“见过隧道尽头的大门了?”

“见过。”

“你是怎么通过那扇门的？”

他等了一会儿，发觉男孩的态度发生了些变化，变得有些紧绷。

“我……不太清楚。”这时，就像每一个心里藏着秘密的小孩子那般，男孩暗暗希望托尼别再问下去了。

但问题仍在继续。

“能告诉我，你是怎么来的？”猎人很轻柔地问，这不是命令，反而类似于……鼓励。“我只是想确定一些事，维吉尔，希望你能告诉我。”

依旧是那种会弱化顽固、削弱决心的柔和语气。他的态度稍稍挽回了维吉尔的心情。男孩没有直接回应，只重新抬起头，望进猎人的眼眸深处：他在衡量年长者的意志是否坚定，是否有逃避的可能。可是这一次，他失望了。

“通过阎魔刀……有时候阎魔刀能打开一道空间裂缝，带我脱离险境……但我不清楚缝隙能通往哪儿。”

迫使男孩开口的是一种巨大的恐惧：不是学生对老师的恐惧，也不是弱者对强者的恐惧，而是对孑然一身，踽踽独行的恐惧。三年的同居生活，让这个孩子把老师当做家人一样的存在，也把这座偏僻的孤屋当做了新的家，他并不想失去这一切。

有好一会儿，男孩的老师都没有作声。这是一段难捱的静默。

最后猎人偏过头，朝着壁炉看了一眼，炉火瞬间燃起，向着四周散发温暖与光明。“做好准备，明天我会带你出门。”

维吉尔没有追问，点了点头——徐徐、缓缓地点头，满头银发一闪一闪地映射着火光。

角落里的古董钟敲了六下，天色已暗，正好给了托尼一个转移话题的借口。

“我闻到香味了。”他说，脸上微微带着点笑意，“晚上吃什么？”

“蔬菜浓汤、煎蛋卷和鱼排。”男孩的情绪却有些低落，于是当他开口时，语气里不自觉带着点埋怨，“意面和乳酪都没了。”

“我的错。”托尼走过去，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“先吃饭，别忘了今晚你还要考试。”

*

今晚考的是魔力的运用。维吉尔需要凝聚出至少一支幻影剑，哪怕只有牙签大小都行。

然而当维吉尔一次又一次站立着，两眼注视着被吊在空中当做标靶的低级恶魔，试图鼓动体内的力量时，却发现什么事都没有发生。他努力回想上一次成功时的表现，是站姿不对吗？还是眼神？亦或是吐息？他一再思考，并一再皱眉。

随着时间的流逝，维吉尔越来越忧心在考核中失利，哪怕老师并不会因此而责备，男孩也无法容忍自己失败。他的忧虑渐渐转变为恐惧，而恐惧又呈现在他的身体上：心脏砰砰乱跳，握拳的手微微发抖。男孩继续瞪视着目标，抱着摧毁一切的决心发出“哈”得一声，接着紧闭双眼，全心全意祈祷刚才的努力能派上用场。

可是，等男孩重新睁开眼，那头低级恶魔依旧好端端地挂在那儿，毫发无损。

男孩不敢回头，生怕看到老师失望的眼神。

“睁大眼睛，维吉尔。”然而猎人语气平静，他揉了揉男孩的头发，接着走到男孩的背后，轻轻扶住维吉尔的双肩。“盯住它，目光不要移开。”

男孩听话照做。

风静止了。没有任何动静，只有温热的吐息打在维吉尔的耳边。

“整合你体内的力量。”托尼不厌其烦地教导着，“想象你紧握着一把弓，弓上搭着魔力制成的箭矢。想象你正把弓弦缓缓拉开，直至拉满成圆弧，然后，把那股力量像箭般发射出去。”

低语如潺潺小溪，带着耐心，引导着男孩脱离浮躁，重归冷静。当风重新刮起的那个瞬间，挂在空中的恶魔晃了晃，左边那只闪着血光的红眼睛如水泡一样骤然炸裂。

“噢！”男孩轻喊了一声。尽管没看到幻影剑如何形成和消失，但他确实感觉到意志的延展和变化。

托尼放开男孩，换了个站姿，伸展双肩。“干得好！”

维吉尔却说：“我感觉到，那不全是我的力量。”

“这样的力量，你迟早会掌握的。”托尼安慰他，“再等一等，你还没满十二岁呢。而且在你熟练前，人类的武器就是不错的替代品。”他掏出自己惯用的两把爱枪，黑檀木和白象牙，对着恶魔一阵扫射。

伴随着呜呜的嘶鸣声，悬挂空中的恶魔一阵晃动，在枪声中崩解成瓷白细沙，被夜风一卷，在混凝土地面上形成打着转的小漩涡。

托尼吹了一下枪口，一转头，就看到维吉尔凝视砂粒的安静眼神。男孩并不像猎人一样抗冻，他穿着件简单但保暖的白色毛衣，套着一条加厚的灯芯绒裤子。漂亮的脸孔搭配瘦长的身材，乍一看甚至会被错认成女孩。

但托尼知道维吉尔并不是柔弱的女孩。经过几年训练，男孩的身手已是今非昔比，他相当擅长使用快剑，对付三五寻常恶魔不在话下。但维吉尔依然渴求更强大的力量，他不明白力量是一种重负，过分追求只会反受其操控。

“我知道你不喜欢枪，但至少你得熟悉它。”猎人顿了顿，“想试试吗？”

维吉尔摇摇头。除了不喜欢之外，他同样很清楚自己的力气还无法驾驭这两把改装过的武器，光是后坐力就能震得他握不住枪，准头自然也不用提了。男孩的目光落在握枪的一双大手上，它们稳定又强壮，其中蕴含的力量才是维吉尔追求的目标。

见此，猎人轻轻叹气：“不要小觑人类的武器。比这个杀伤力更强的，在外面有很多，甚至在几百米外就能狙中你的脑袋。”

“还能比你更厉害？”

“那些东西没办法杀掉我。”托尼凝视黑暗，仿佛在回想什么，随后把配枪收入枪套，“回去休息吧。”

男孩没动。

“怎么了？”

维吉尔抬头看了看天空，看了看那轮大大的，放射着黯淡红褐色光芒的陌生月亮，然后……他打了个冷战。

“冷了？”托尼关切地问，随即脱下大衣披在男孩身上。

他的关心完全是发自内心的，但独居多年养成的疏离他身上也有。至少现在，他就不明白，男孩想要的并不是一件外套。

用力拽了拽大衣的领角，维吉尔自顾自踩着那层薄雪往回走，穿过安静的广场，又穿过幽深的街道。他身上并不冷，只是情绪落到灵魂的最低点，低伏着，一边不耐烦地刨着地面，一边发出沮丧的咆哮声。

直到踏进门内的那一霎那，他才睁着一双大大的眼睛，带着一丝妥协的意味，恳求道：

“能陪我读会书吗，老师？”

*

雪又下了，初春的雪，却好似比冬日还要寒冷。

透过窗户，维吉尔看着那些薄软的碎片顺着风吹拂飞散，晃晃，悠悠，看起来似乎无忧无虑。有时候男孩也想做一朵雪花，只是单纯存在着，无需思考，什么也不必在乎，如此一来，失落自然也不会找上他。

维吉尔一边胡思乱想，一边心不在焉地翻着书页。此时他静静坐在折叠小床上，只是为了等另一个人的到来。小床的旁边就是一整面沿墙而立的书柜，里面满满都是书。这些书都属于维吉尔，却是托尼三年来一本本为男孩寻来的。托尼本想把这里单纯当作阅读室，维吉尔却执意住在这里而不是占据主卧。男孩还专门为这里起了个名，叫“文字王国”。

不远处传来脚底擦过地板的声音，而后小房间的门被敲响。“请进。”男孩说。

于是门被打开，托尼的头探入房间，“来杯牛奶？”

总是牛奶，生怕他长不高似的。虽然喝腻了牛奶，可是男孩仍然点点头。

年长者带着一杯热牛奶进了门，坐在小床的另一边。不止如此，他的手靠过来，摸了摸男孩还带着湿气的头发。

“在看什么？”托尼说。

温热的手掌，热牛奶的味道盖住了皮肤本身的气味，让维吉尔的内心升起一阵遗憾。可他还是太小，无法理解这情绪代表着什么，不一会儿就把它抛到了脑后。

“晚星带回了，曙光散布出去的一切，带回了绵羊，带回了山羊，带回了牧童回到母亲身边。【注1】”男孩念道。

“很棒。”男孩的嗓音清脆，听起来令人心旷神怡，身为老师自然不吝赞美。

“猜猜这是谁的诗？”

托尼摇头。

“……那这个呢？复仇女神在家里，在镜中，镜子是她们的府邸。即使最清澈的水，如果足够深，也能淹死人。【注2】”

“嗯……我不知道。”

维吉尔老气横秋地叹气，合上书本开始背诵：“爱与和睦结合，将我们灵魂拥抱，而你我枝蔓扭结——”

“根部也互相缠绕。欢乐坐于枝桠，歌声嘹亮甜美……”这一次托尼接过他的话语，用低音提琴般的嗓音开始朗诵，而维吉尔专注聆听。当朗诵结束，托尼报上了答案，“威廉.布莱克，《爱与睦》。”

“Good！”男孩欢呼一声，甚至鼓了鼓掌，“轮到你了。”

托尼愣了一下，赶紧摇头。“我对诗歌可不在行。”

“但你熟悉威廉.布莱克。”

“那是例外。”

“好吧，或者你再给我讲个故事呗。”男孩讨价还价。

托尼突然想起来，他已经把往日旧事讲了个遍，剩下的都是和维吉尔有关，也是托尼不敢说的。因为他无法确定，把哥哥的故事告诉这个年幼的维吉尔，是会改变维吉尔的未来，还是为维吉尔的人生直接画下句点。这段时间里他患得患失，时而心生希望，时而怀抱恐惧——或许只有诉之于口后，一切才会真相大白。

他听见自己妥协地叹息。“这个故事发生在一座圣与魔交融的岛屿上，一个邪恶的魔导士企图唤醒沉睡的魔王……”

维吉尔捧着牛奶杯，认真听着，也端详着他的老师——侧脸的轮廓分明，鼻梁的线条硬朗，颈部的静脉随着话声规律地起伏着，再往下，强而有力的手此刻正灵巧地拨弄着一枚硬币。男孩突然有一种冲动，想要触摸目之所见的冲动，但最终他还是抵住了诱惑。

猎人转头看他，“是不是很无聊？”

“没有。”男孩回答，他盘起了腿，拉过毯子裹住自己，在小床上缩成一团。“继续，别停。”他低声说，猎人也就继续。

然而，有些事无法避免。正如现在，故事发展到某一处节点，某个猎人不太想讲述的部分——一片故事的主角无法穿越的沙漠。

“……唔，你知道，魔王的巢穴总是易进难出，那是一片廖无人烟的荒漠，目之所及，全都是沙砾和尘埃。没有水，也没有日夜之分，寸草不生也是必然。除魔者随便找了个方向就开始走，他走啊走啊，身边永远伴着狂风和飞沙，饥渴也在他身后亦步亦趋。渐渐的，风越来越强，呼啸着，卷走所有可以卷走之物。除魔者的嘴里满是沙尘的味道，呼吸的感觉也像肺里塞满了沙子，可他没有停下休息，继续走了很久很久，一路被风吹，一路被沙呛……”

“他最后越过沙漠了吗？”男孩低声问。

“不，其实每一天，他都在向沙漠深处迈进。”猎人这样回答，“从未有人像他那样，在那片巨大的死亡之地里无止境地蹒跚前行。无处不在的沙尘将他的思绪也缠绕上一层灰黄的迷雾，这是一场空虚的旅行，时间早已失去了意义，随着幻觉和幻听的出现，他开始神志不清。但他最后记得的事情，是指尖碰到了金属，面颊有清新的、不夹杂沙砾的空气拂过。”

“他得救了？”

“是的，他得救了。”

男孩瞅着托尼的脸，讲述这个干巴巴的故事时，他的脸庞一点变化都没有，但那双明亮的蓝眼睛映射着疲惫、消沉，还有痛苦。男孩的心中尚有疑问，但意想不到的事情突然就发生了。

一种深入骨髓的孤寂感猛地冲入男孩的内心，紧随其后的是激烈严酷的痛苦和前所未有的悲伤，它们自外界涌来，并不出于他自己的心，却像楔子一样深深扎进他敏感的脑子里，吞噬了他本身的思绪。

Vergil，有个声音在男孩的脑海里轻轻地呼唤。

Vergil……Vergil……

呼唤声随着心脏一起跳动，一颗满是悲伤的心脏。男孩那年幼的脑袋被这呼唤占据，声音悦耳如低音提琴，却让理智在顷刻间颠覆。

维吉尔从床上一跃而起，冲动地扑向老师，靠在对方身上，感受着这具熟悉的身躯以及散发出的温暖。而他接下来的举动让猎人差点说不出话来。

他哭了，并非虚假的、骗取同情的眼泪，而是猝然发作、无法遏止的缀泣。

托尼迟疑了片刻，还是伸出双臂拥抱了维吉尔。先是轻轻拍了拍，然后搂住抖个不停的肩膀，让男孩的脸贴着自己的胸膛。

“没事了，维吉尔，”他不甚熟练地安慰道，“已经没事了，一切都过去了。”

听了这话，男孩反而哭得更厉害，就像被人拎起来用力摇晃般，所有的眼泪都被摇了出来，他一面放声大哭，一面紧紧偎依着猎人。

托尼搂着男孩，不停说着，直到他不再因为哭泣而抽搐，直到他哭到睡着了才停止。猎人半躺下来，那双强壮有力的双手小心翼翼地将男孩紧拥在胸前。他聆听着男孩夹着抽噎的呼吸，看着月光映红了男孩哭得发热的脸，而他自己的脸却隐藏在月光照不到的黑暗中。

这张脸总是藏在低垂的头发后面，总是摆出麻木阴郁的表情；这双深不见底的蓝眼睛，总是传递着它们见惯世事无常的冷漠，总是拒人于千里之外。没人看得懂他，或者说，看得懂的人都已不在世间。阎魔刀的碎片把他从魔界带回到人界，却没能把他从那座沙漠中带离。横在他心中的沙漠永远那么宽、那么广，他曾以为大概要花上好几年时间才能越过，然而，一年过去了，十年过去了，然后是无数个十年，他从未真正走出过那片沙漠，就连眼泪也一并干涸。

但一切都因为今晚而改变，正是维吉尔，正是这样的一个孩子，以他自身特殊的存在给了猎人一个避难所。那片沙漠因此成了褪色的印象，成了模糊的梦境，梦中只剩下为逝者而生出的悲伤。猎人的双眼一阵阵发烫，他摸了摸眼角，赫然发现自己居然也哭了。

原来，他还懂得如何哭泣，能够为逝者、也为自己而哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：萨福《暮色》
> 
> 【注2】：R.S.托马斯《镜像》


End file.
